3,5-Di-tertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl derivatives imidazolidinones are disclosed as a moiety in a variety of compounds.
For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/198,528, filed May 25, 1988, now abandoned; U.S. application Ser. No. 07/334,346, filed Apr. 10, 1989, now abandoned; and U.S. application Ser. No. 07/375,794, filed Jul. 5, 1989 disclose thiazolidinones, imidazolidinones, and oxazolidinones including 3,5-di-t-butyl-4-phenol. In fact, the disclosures in the Background of the Invention of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/198,528, filed May 25, 1988, now abandoned; U.S. application Ser. No. 07/334,346, filed Apr. 10, 1989, now abandoned; and U.S. application Ser. No. 07/375,794, filed Jul. 5, 1989 cites other disclosures and therefore they are incorporated here by reference. However, the present compounds differ from this disclosure by the 2-substituent of each of the thiazolidinone, oxazolidinone, or imidazolidinone ring systems.
Other references disclose compounds having the 2-substituents of the present invention with various other rings such as thiadiazoles, oxadiazoles or triazoles. See U.S. application Ser. No. 07/277,171, filed Nov. 29, 1988, now abandoned, and U.S. application Ser. No. 07/426,814, filed Oct. 30, 1989, now pending. However, such references differ from the present invention in both the heteroaryl ring moiety and the substituent between the heteroaryl ring and the 3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl moiety. The present invention is limited to rings linked by a methylene moiety.